


Because I Said So

by Laragh



Series: The Kitten Board Challenge Collection [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Parents, unpacking antics leading to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laragh/pseuds/Laragh
Summary: Tara will use whatever kitchen utensil she needs to, to get her way





	Because I Said So

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted @ [The Kitten Board](http://thekittenboard.net/thekitt/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=10256&hilit=The+Take+Charge+Tara+Challenge#p707138) in December 2012 for the Take Charge Tara Challenge with the following requirements:
> 
>  
> 
> _1) Tara must appear to take charge of a situation as the main plot of the piece._  
>  _2) You must incorporate: 3 fic titles from the board 2 fic authors from the board_  
>  _3) 1 breakfast food_  
>  _4) An election_  
>  _5) 1 kitchen utensil used inside of a bedroom and outside of its normal function_

“Willow, it’s too soon.”  
  
  
“But we said–”  
  
  
“We said ‘maybe’. And now I’m saying no. For god sake, we’re not even fully unpacked!”  
  
  
Willow dropped to the couch with her arms crossed over her chest and a full blown pout on her face. Tara rolled her eyes and fixed her hands onto her hips.  
  
  
“Stop acting like a baby.”  
  
  
A baby’s cry piped up as if on cue right then and Tara gestured in the direction it was coming from while walking over to pick the 10-month-old baby girl up from a playpen set up in the corner.  
  
  
“ _She_ is the only one in the house allowed to act like a baby,” she said, cradling the baby to her chest, “Good morning, sweetie. Did me and Mommy upset you up with our silly fighting? I’m sorry, Gracie. Let’s go get something for your belly.”  
  
  
She walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, Willow hot on her heels.  
  
  
“Tara, can we please–”  
  
  
Tara opened the cabinet and the baby immediately swung her fist at the box of Cheerios.  
  
  
“Look, why don’t we compromise? A cat or dog is too high maintenance, but we could get something easier. Like a fish,” she said as she took it down and left Grace in her high chair, pouring some Cheerios into the plastic tray.  
  
  
Grace squealed in delight and made grabs to get some into her mouth. Willow smiled and dropped a kiss on top of her head, but wasn’t happy about the suggestion.  
  
  
“Fish are boring.”  
  
  
Tara sighed and leaned back against the refrigerator. She didn’t think an argument about a family pet would get so difficult, but Willow had seen one too many toilet paper commercials with cute puppies. Nonetheless, Tara was adamant that with a baby less than a year old and a house they’d only moved into a month ago, it was not the right time.  
  
  
“I want to vote,” Willow continued, disturbing Tara from her thoughts.  
  
  
“What?” Tara asked, blinking to refocus.  
  
  
“I’m talking about a family vote,” Willow said, “I got my vote and you got your vote, but there is a third very little member of this family. Gracie gets to elect the family pet.”  
  
  
Tara crossed her arms lightly over her chest.  
  
  
“And how do you plan on getting an answer?”  
  
  
“Easy,” Willow replied, lifting her chin defiantly, “We hold up a picture of a dog and a picture of a fish and whichever one she reacts best to, gets her vote.”  
  
  
Tara shook her head to herself and was about to protest that it was ridiculous, but Willow had scurried out and the sound of the printer came within seconds. Tara bent her knees so she was level with the baby and gently ruffled her soft hair.  
  
  
“Your Mommy’s loco but we love her,” she said, then lowered her voice, “Pick the fish.”  
  
  
Grace turned her head towards Tara and regarded her silently for a moment, then gave a single-toothed grin and offered Tara a slobbery Cheerio.  
  
  
“Thank you, baby,” Tara said to her, accepting the mess with all her love.  
  
  
Willow came back then, with a sheet of paper in each hand.  
  
  
“Hey, step away from the judge!”  
  
  
Tara resisted the urge to roll her eyes again, and backed away. Willow came over and bent in front of Grace, her eyes filled with confidence.  
  
  
_One cute thing has to recognise another!_  
  
  
“Okay, Gracie,” she said, speaking as if she firmly believe the baby could understand her, “Squeal super loud if you like this puppy!”  
  
  
She held up the picture of the puppy she’d printed off, the cutest she could find, but the baby had no reaction.  
  
  
“Grace, look,” Willow said desperately, shaking the picture for effect, “Look at the puppy.”  
  
  
A smirk quirked up on one side of Tara’s face.  
  
  
“Try the fish.”  
  
  
Willow reluctantly showed the picture of the fish and Grace started to bounce and reach for it.  
  
  
“Isshhhee!”  
  
  
Willow let her have the picture but straightened up and scowled at Tara.  
  
  
“It’s not fair! You’ve been conditioning her by letting her watch The Little Mermaid so often!”  
  
  
“Willow she watches it because you’re in work and Ariel reminds her of you,” Tara replied, having had enough of this discussion, “Not to mention that it was you that passed on the Disney movie obsession.”  
  
  
“You love them too,” Willow retorted lamely.  
  
  
Tara waved her hands as if to say ‘enough’.  
  
  
“This is the end of it. We’re not getting a cat or a dog until she is old enough to understand what it is and what it means, because I’m the one who’ll have to stay at home all day to look after it. Alright?”  
  
  
Willow was still peeved but knew an unwavering Tara when she saw one. And not that she’d ever admit it, but even though she didn’t like what Tara was saying; the way she was saying it? …Well that stirred a whole different set of emotions in her.  
  
  
“Yes, Tara,” she replied, feeling a small shiver at her own obedient response.  
  
  
“Thank you,” Tara replied in relief and plucked Grace up when she noticed the Cheerios were gone and had been replaced with baby drool, “I’m going to put her down for her nap.”  
  
  
“Okay,” Willow agreed, then decided to extend a peace offering, “Hey, I’ll try and get those last few boxes unpacked. I know they’re driving you crazy waking up to them every morning.”  
  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
  
“Thank you. I appreciate it. Can you get the kitchen stuff in? I keep turning around to grab something and it’s not there.”  
  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
  
“As you wish.”  
  
  
Tara smiled too and pecked Willow’s cheek as she made the way across the hallway of their bungalow to the nursery while Willow went into the bedroom.  
  
  
Tara sat in the chair in the corner and gently rocked the baby to sleep with some soft, melodic singing to ease the transition. When she was out, Tara left her in her crib with a kiss to her head, then joined Willow in the bedroom. She was smiling.  
  
  
“I could hear you from in here, I love when you sing to her,” Willow said, who had each box open to check the contents, “I’m trying to sort them by room but I think some are mixed up.”  
  
  
Tara sat on the corner of the bed.  
  
  
“How come?”  
  
  
Willow reached into the nearest box and pulled something from the top.  
  
  
“There’s a paintbrush in the kitchen box.”  
  
  
Tara could only smile.  
  
  
“That’s a pastry brush.”  
  
  
“Oh,” Willow replied, feeling silly, “Well then they’re okay!”  
  
  
She bounced over to the last box to make sure it was what it was said to be, leaning over just enough for Tara to appreciate the tightness of Willow’s jeans.  
  
  
She tilted her head to get the best angled, then found herself needing to cross her legs when Willow-bounce translated into wiggling.  
  
  
As focused as she was, something sticking out of the corner of her box caught her peripheral vision. She glanced away for a moment and went to push it back, but a mischievous grin spread on her face when she saw what it was.  
  
  
She quietly picked the spatula out and shuffled over to Willow, then let it swat her butt. Willow jumped and reached back to grab her cheeks, then spun around.  
  
  
“Hey!” she exclaimed, though was grinning now too, “I’ll get you for that!”  
  
  
Tara pinged the head of the spatula between her fingers.  
  
  
“Oh yeah?”  
  
  
Willow leapt to the kitchen box and picked up the previously discarded utensil.  
  
  
“You say pastry brush, I say…” she said as she waved it back and forth, “Tickle machine!”  
  
  
Tara’s eyes went wide and she dropped the spatula, then backed away. Willow pounced and began to chase her. They ran around the room for a few seconds, but the lack of space from the boxes made it quite easy for Willow to catch Tara and pin her to the bed.  
  
  
“You’ll wake the baby,” Tara tried to reason, already feeling the tickle of the brush over her nose.  
  
  
“She’s in the other room,” Willow replied, keeping her voice low just in case, “So just give it up, because–”  
  
  
She didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence as Tara suddenly flipped them, grabbed the brush, tossed it, then grabbed Willow’s wrists and held them tight above her head.  
  
  
“Because what?”  
  
  
Willow could feel herself beginning to tremble at the intensity of the sudden rush of desire.  
  
  
_Because you’re turning me into a puddle._  
  
  
“Because. What?” Tara asked again, purposefully pushing her thigh between Willow’s legs.  
  
  
She smirked when she saw the flush rising on Willow’s cheeks and leaned down so their faces were almost touching.  
  
  
“You’re gonna do what I say now. Know why?” she asked in an authoritative whisper, “Because I said so.”  
  
  
Willow felt like she could have come on the spot and was much too turned on to do anything but comply. Tara saw the acceptance fall over Willow’s face and smirked some more, then released her wrists.  
  
  
“Strip.”  
  
  
Willow didn’t hesitate for a second and scooted off the bed. She almost fell over from her jelly-like knees but quickly steadied herself and faced Tara.  
  
  
She didn’t need to be told to go slowly but was finding it very hard not to just rip both her own and Tara’s clothes off – their sex life had quietened since having the baby and some afternoon delight was unheard of.  
  
  
She was about to throw caution to the wind and just toss her clothing off when she saw Tara popping the button on her own jeans and discreetly slipping a hand inside to rub herself.  
  
  
“Did I say stop?”  
  
  
Willow blinked once, then quickly got back to her slow undressing.  
  
  
“No, Tara. Sorry, Tara,” she said, her hands moving on autopilot as she allowed herself to watch Tara touch herself, wishing for the first time since her comic book reading days of childhood that she had x-ray vision.  
  
  
She stripped everything from her until she was just in her socks, then blushed and reached down to take them off too.  
  
  
“Mmhh,” Tara murmured approvingly and stood too, “Now I want you to take off my clothes…”  
  
  
Willow made an immediate grab for Tara’s shirt, but was stopped by a touch to her wrist.  
  
  
“But you’re not allowed touch my skin.”  
  
  
Willow’s brow creased, then she pouted but quickly wiped her face back to neutrality and began to undo the buttons, being careful not to brush against any of Tara’s skin the process. Her pants came off next and Willow, with great difficulty, got Tara’s bras and panties off without any ‘accidents’, by which stage the anticipation had her fit to burst.  
  
  
She stood and looked into Tara’s eyes, then saw her start to raise one hand up. She copied and felt Tara brush just their fingertips together.  
  
  
The simple action sent a shockwave right through her. She wasn’t sure how Tara could make it so sensual and erotic but her hand was trembling and the rest of her body was following.  
  
  
She was completely helpless to Tara’s touch, and so was grateful when first their palms were pressed together, then an arm was thrown around her waist and their bodies pulled close.  
  
  
“Tara,” she whispered, completely drunk on the press of Tara’s skin alone.  
  
  
Tara used her body to push Willow back down onto the bed, then sat back so she was straddling her. She felt Willow squirm beneath her, but her confidence faltered when she caught a glance of her own belly, which still showed some signs of the pregnancy and birth she’d gone through.  
  
  
Willow saw deflate and quickly looked up to see what was wrong. There was a flash of insecurity in those previously bold eyes, so Willow decided she’d be forgiven for taking the initiative during Tara’s ‘show’.  
  
  
She lifted her head to Tara’s stomach and kissed all over, making sure not to miss a single spot. When she felt Tara relax, she brought her head up so they were eye to eye.  
  
  
“I just love looking at you,” she said, brushing a piece of hair from Tara’s cheek, “Your beauty is…timeless.”  
  
  
Tara looked down a moment, but Willow wouldn’t let their gazes break.  
  
  
“I mean it.”  
  
  
She pressed their lips together softly to emphasis her point. Tara responded for a few moments, then gently pulled away with a lopsided grin on her face.  
  
  
“Did I say you could kiss me?”  
  
  
Willow’s smile beamed and she shook her head.  
  
  
“No, ma’am!”  
  
  
Tara grabbed Willow’s buttocks and pulled her up.  
  
  
“Don’t make me bring out the spatula again.”  
  
  
Willow felt her heart begin to race all over again.  
  
  
“What do you want me to do next?”  
  
  
Tara brought her hands up to Willow’s chest and pushed her back down.  
  
  
“Show me how wet you are.”  
  
  
Willow reddened but complied, settling her head on the pillow whilst spreading her legs. Her hips arched as Tara ran a single finger through her lips to gather her arousal, then brought it up to taste.  
  
  
“As sweet as ever,” Tara said with what Willow could only describe as a purr, “I just have one more instruction…”  
  
  
Willow waited with baited breath as Tara enjoyed torturing her for several minutes by dragging a fingertip all over her body without touching any ‘key’ places.  
  
  
“Fuck me,” Tara finally finished, spreading her legs atop Willow to give her a view, “Fuck me hard.”  
  
  
Willow normally liked to be given very specific instructions in any given situation, but this was definitely one she was happy to interpret.  
  
  
She crossed her arms behind Tara’s neck and pulled her down to kiss, letting the passion of all the touch and non-touch pour into it. Tara was just as keen in her response and let Willow take all the control she wanted, she’d permitted it after all.  
  
  
She let out soft gasps as she felt the roll of their nipples and hips together, and let her thigh slide between Willow’s legs again. She felt and heard the resulting moan, as well as the increased rocking against her.  
  
  
Willow’s hand clenched in the sheet as Tara suddenly broke away to kiss down her body and to her thighs. She spread her legs and didn’t have a moment of shame as she tugged Tara’s head between them. Her directness was rewarded with an eager mouth and a willing tongue.  
  
  
“Tara…Oh Tara…” she moaned, though kept the pillow close by to bite – there had been more than one occasion when the baby had awoken from them being too loud.  
  
  
She pressed herself right up into Tara’s face and rubbed herself around for good measure before finally tugging her head again – but up to kiss this time.  
  
  
Tara was slightly disorientated for a moment but the familiarity of Willow’s tongue in her mouth soon settled her. She reached down to let her hand replace where her mouth had been and was all too eager to accept the same offering from Willow.  
  
  
They took a moment to position themselves comfortably, then got back to kissing and caressing. Tara was quick to let her fingers delve into the heat while Willow was enjoying herself with Tara’s bud and the mixture of spasming reactions she could get.  
  
  
“Willow…I’m…” she panted against Willow’s lips, “Oh god…Willow…”  
  
  
Willow was in the same boat, and with her final moment of clarity, slipped her fingers inside of Tara. The instant contraction she felt pushed her over the edge and she convulsed into Tara who was rigid in climax herself.  
  
  
They naturally moved themselves into an embrace as they calmed, legs tangled and chests resting with each other.  
  
  
“Wow…” Willow commented, smiling from ear to ear, “Haven’t had that in a while.”  
  
  
Tara turned her head, her eyes creased.  
  
  
“You know I still want you, don’t you? It’s just so hard to find the time–”  
  
  
“I wasn’t accusing or blaming,” Willow rushed to clarify, “It’s not even a problem, I mean, less, yes, but I’m still satisfied. Are you?”  
  
  
“Yes, yes, of course,” Tara reassured, then smiled, “Definitely nice to have a little…spontaneity again though.”  
  
  
Willow brushed the back of her fingers over Tara’s cheek and down to her breast.  
  
  
“I love you. I love you so much that I won’t even mention a dog until Gracie is at least five. Four. No, five, five. I promise.”  
  
  
“And I will be open to the discussion then,” Tara responded honestly.  
  
  
“And believe you,” Willow replied, then suddenly smirked, “Know why?”  
  
  
Tara shook her head and Willow took her opportunity to regain control. She threw her leg over to straddle Tara and started to circle her hips down against her.  
  
  
“Because you said so. And you had your say. Now it’s _your_ turn to listen to _me_.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Ready, Gracie? When Mommy comes in, we say ‘surprise!’ Can you say that? Can you say ‘surprise’, Gracie?”  
  
  
Grace continued to just suck on her teething ring, but didn’t show any impedance to the plan, so that was good enough for Tara.  
  
  
“Good girl,” she said encouragingly and got a smile for her efforts, which made her respond in kind, “You have that smile, just like her. One day I'm gonna tell you all about how I met your mother.”  
  
  
The sound of the key in the door came a minute later, followed by the dropping of a work bag and tired but happy voice.  
  
  
“Where are my girls?” Willow asked, popping her head in the door to the living room, where Tara and Grace were standing by the coffee table where a new fishbowl sat with a goldfish swimming around.  
  
  
“Surprise!” Tara exclaimed somewhat lamely, holding Grace’s arm up for her to convey her enthusiasm for her.  
  
  
“You got us a fish,” Willow replied, actually sounding happy about it as she approached, “Hi fishy. I bet Gracie loves you. Hey, it’s the same colour as my hair! It’s a Willowfish!”  
  
  
She tapped the glass gently and watched it swim around for a minute, then went to hug her girls.  
  
  
“I’m sorry I was so childish about it all. I know it’s not fair on you, dealing with the baby all day alone. Your day would just be poop, poop, poop if we’d gotten a dog.”  
  
  
Tara brought Gracie over to her playpen when she’d had her hello cuddle with Willow.  
  
  
“That’s why I felt so strongly about it. I’m sorry if I seemed unreasonable.”  
  
  
Willow watched Tara bend over to get the baby comfortable and had a sudden flurry of enjoyable memories from the day before.  
  
  
“No, it’s okay, I should have considered your point of view more. Besides. I like it when you get all insistent like that,” she said, quick to lift her gaze when Tara turned back to her, “You get this sexy, assertive voice, it turns me on like crazy.”  
  
  
“Oh yeah?” Tara asked, though knew quite well how Willow responded to her bouts of extreme confidence.  
  
  
“Oh. Yeah,” Willow said, punctuating each word with a kiss as Tara got closer.  
  
  
“Well in that case,” Tara replied, resting her hands on either of Willow’s shoulders and adopting the voice, “Pick up your socks when you go to bed.”  
  
  
Willow grinned and held Tara by the waist.  
  
  
“Oh, baby. Do you know what you’re doing to me?”  
  
  
“Put the cap back on the toothpaste when you’re finished,” Tara continued, grinning now too at the ridiculousness, “Stop drinking orange juice from the carton.”  
  
  
In the corner, Grace looked on in delight from her playpen as her parents fell laughing and happy into the couch and her new friend swam around its home.  
  
  
There was one thing she inherited from both parents –  
  
  
She was a sucker for a happy ending.


End file.
